


What I do it for

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Dan's been stressed, Phil's planning to distract him with a sappy romantic evening - but it goes a bit wrong. (Phil POV) - inspired by She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the MoonThis is purely a work of fiction. I do not own Dan and Phil.Also published on my Wattpad account.





	What I do it for

**Phil POV**

 

_ Dan: when are you coming home?  _

_ Dan: I'm bored _

_ Dan: I haven't got anyone to bother _

_ Dan: hurry uuuuuuppppppp _

_ Dan: Phiiiiiiiilllllllllll _

 

I giggled at my phone before slipping it back into the pocket of my space coat (what, it was still chilly out!)

 

I told Dan I'd be out for a bit, I had some shopping to do and I wanted to pick something up for a new video. That usually kept him off my back, and I could get a few hours before he got whiny.  _ Not that I'm complaining, _ I smirk to myself, continuing down the street,  _ whiny Dan is fucking adorable _ . I had two bags in hand already-  _ WAIT! And, whiny Dan is adorable when we're fucking! _ My brain did a little dance at the play on words, and I'm sure my smirk became a bit more prominent. I just wish I had been able to say that to Dan and watch his response. He usually found it quite a turn on whenever I swore.

 

Anyhow, I had already gotten most of what I needed for the evening, and just needed to make one last stop. 

 

I rounded the corner a few blocks from our apartment and pushed open the wooden door to the flower shop.

 

Dan liked to pretend he wasn’t a traditional romantic, and usually scoffed at any classic cheesy displays of affection, but I knew he had a secret soft spot for the sappy stuff.

 

So here I was, in the last stages of prep to give him one of the cheesiest, most romantic nights I could come up with. He'd been so stressed lately, I just wanted him to forget about everything for one night. I'd even spent hours and some late nights studying some of the classic romances, once I'd gotten this idea in my head. I think I had locked down on a pretty solid plan: First, I'd come home and surprise him with a bouquet of red roses. Hard to go wrong there. Then-

 

"'Scuse me, sir," the voice of the woman at the register, tying a ribbon around the base of a bouquet, interrupted my train of thought, and my cheeks flushed a bit. "Can I be of any assistance?" She prodded. 

 

"Uh, yeah, uhm, sorry," I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Right. Roses. "Could I get a dozen red roses, please?"

 

The woman hummed for a moment, looking around the store before responding. "Unfortunately, sir, a lovely woman came in about ten minutes ago and bought up all our pre-made bouquets, and I haven't had the chance to prep any others. If you can give me..." she paused, her fingers holding the ribbon she'd been tying, "well, I'll need to finish up with a large order first, so if you can give me about an hour, I should have a few bouquets cleaned and arranged for you."

 

I hesitated. I couldn't put this off another hour, dinnertime was fast approaching and Dan was already impatient. "Do you have just unprepared roses I could buy? They don't have to be arranged or anything. Oh, and some ribbon?" I'd make them into a bouquet myself, no problem. Couldn’t be that hard, and it felt like red roses were a key ingredient to this romantic evening - I couldn't do without them.

 

"Sure - a word of warning, though, they aren't trimmed. Most will still have some thorns," she cautioned, setting down her current project to disappear behind what must've been a cooler door, returning a few moments later with gloved hands holding a dozen fresh red roses. I could see the thorns among some of the leafier bits, and the whole ensemble looked rather wild. I actually thought Dan would like it even more this way. 

 

"That's perfect, actually, thanks!" I gushed as the woman tied a simple red ribbon around the stems, then rung up the purchase. She'd kindly given me a discount, since the flowers weren't trimmed and arranged. 

 

I adjusted my hand carefully around the stems of the roses, trying to avoid any thorny bits, as I left the shop. Cool air brushed against my face, fluffing my fringe into disarray. Hands full, I had to make do with an exaggerated head toss to resolve the issue before setting off in the direction of the apartment. I felt my phone buzz again, Dan evidently getting more impatient at my absence.

 

\-----------------------

 

After unlocking the door one-handed and picking up the bags I'd set down, I had to awkwardly hip-check the door to keep it open and prevent it from hitting the bouquet. 

 

"FINALLY!" I heard the exasperated shout from Dan upstairs and giggled as I made my way up, hiding the roses carefully behind my back. Romantic evening beginning in 3, 2, 1...

 

I did not expect it to begin with a pouty Dan, staring grumpily at his laptop in the lounge. 

 

"Took you long enough," he muttered, not glancing up from the screen. He'd even crossed his non-scrolling arm across his chest. 

 

I hesitated now, all my studying flying out the window. Romantic nights didn't start like this in the movies.

 

"Uhm," I set the bag down, unsure if I should give him the flowers now - but no, I was determined. Hell, now I was  _ twice  _ as determined to flip Dan's mood entirely on its head. "I got you something!" I exclaimed, pulling the roses from behind my back and presenting them with a flourish. Dan looked up disinterestedly, then set his laptop aside to get up and take them from me. 

 

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK, PHIL, WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, nearly dropping the bouquet as he switched hands, staring angrily at the two red spots blossoming on his palm.

 

Well, tonight couldn't have gotten off to a worse start. "Oh, no, Dan! I'm so sorry, they have thorns on them - the lady, she said it was going to take so much longer to prep them and  wanted to get back home to you, I just wanted to-" 

 

Dan stared at me for a moment, the roses dangling from his unhurt hand, before stalking off toward his room in a huff.

 

I felt hot tears pricking behind my eyes. This was  _ not  _ how this evening was supposed to go. Dan was supposed to be wooed by my romantic gestures and fall into my arms and we would forget the world for a while. Instead, he thinks I've neglected him all day and come home and given him a death bouquet.  _ This was the worst idea ever _ .

 

\-----------------------

 

Since we didn't have any other food, anyway, I decided to go ahead and prepare the stuff I'd  bought for our romantic dinner: a delicious pasta dish, one he'd tried at a restaurant and loved, but we'd never attempted to make at home. I even went ahead and set out the fancy tablecloth and candles I'd purchased. If Dan had left the roses, I'd put them in a vase as well, but he had taken them when he stormed off.

 

When I had finished cooking, I went to let Dan know. "Hey," I knocked gently on the door, but got no response. I sighed, then turned the doorknob slightly. It wasn't locked, but I opened it slowly, to give Dan time to yell if he didn't want me to come in.

 

As I inched the door open with no response, I was finally able to glance into the room. Dan was seated cross-legged on his bed, the roses in his hand, and I could see the edge of a smile on his lips. I wished I could see his beautiful face from here, it always looked twice as pretty with a smile, but he was turned away and had headphones in.

 

I let myself stare for a bit, enraptured by him as he gazed fondly at the roses. I found myself smiling broadly - I  _ knew  _ he'd love them. 

 

Then, slowly, to avoid startling him, I walked over and sat down on the bed behind him, slipping my arms around his waist and pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. He jumped a bit at my first contact, but melted back into me when he realized who it was. He let the roses rest on his lap and pulled my arms closer around him, then pulled out an earbud. 

 

"I love you, you know," his whisper tickled my ear, my lips now pressing kisses to his shoulder and collarbone. "And I love that you do such sweet things for me." I smirked, letting a warm breath escape and watching goosebumps raise across his skin.

 

"And I love you," I said softly, reaching around to lift his hand, the one with two angry puncture marks, up to my lips to gently kiss, once, twice, then the back of his hand. I turned his body slightly toward me and worked my kisses up his arm, shoulder, neck, and then his lips found mine.

 

The gentle brush of lips became something deeper, the bouquet falling off his lap, forgotten. I let my hands roam his back, down, fingers tracing the spots where his shirt had ridden up to reveal soft skin. His hitched breath made me chuckle, and I pulled back to see the beautiful face of the man I loved. 

 

His eyes opened slightly, still heavy-lidded from the kiss, but that amazing smile had graced me with it's presence, and I had to lean back in for another brief kiss. 

 

"This," I said, cupping his cheek in my hand and tracing my thumb across his lips, over his adorable dimple, "your breathtakingly wonderful smile - this is what I do it for."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! If you'd like, feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/165933253932/what-i-do-it-for-a-phanfic-one-shot)


End file.
